Ein Herz für Wikis: Diese Communitys brauchen dich!
thumb|center|700px|link= Zuerst heiß geliebt und dann fallen gelassen: Diese Gaming-Wikis können adoptiert werden. Von Online-Multiplayern über Adventures, bis hin zu fesselnden Einzelspielerreihen ist für jeden etwas dabei. Also lasst euren Mutter- und Vatergefühlen freien Lauf und adoptiert noch heute ein verwaistes Wiki! Anthem :�� Anthem-Wiki Mit Anthem ist BioWare zwar gerade wieder einmal in schwierigen Gewässern unterwegs, die einzigartige Welt und deren Erkundung machen mit den Javelin-Kampfanzügen aber dennoch große Laune. Daher ist es nicht ganz gerechtfertigt, dass das Wiki zum Online-Actionspiel derzeit ohne Freelancer in der Führungsrolle auskommen muss. Wer der Koop-Action zugetan ist und einer noch jungen Community einen Auftrieb geben möchte, sollte sich auf jeden Fall um den Adminposten des Anthem-Wikis bewerben. Das taufrische Grundgerüst bietet viel Platz für Verbesserungen, genau wie das Spiel selbst. Vielleicht wachsen Wiki und Spiel ja gemeinsam zu einer unerwarteten Größe heran, wenn nicht nur bei BioWare, sondern auch im Fandom, eine engagierte Hand am Werk ist. thumb|center|550px|link=w:c:de.anthem Das am 1. Oktober 2017 von IzYzy gegründete Anthem-Wiki ist zwar noch jung im Vergleich zu seinen älteren Geschwistern Mass Effect und Dragon Age, aber dennoch sinnvoll und professionell aufgebaut. Bisher umfasst es lediglich 29 Seiten. Das ist absolut ausbaufähig. Es wird einiges an Zeit und Kraft kosten, dieses Wiki „großzuziehen“, aber mit Begeisterung und Leidenschaft für Spiele wie Anthem, dürfte dies den Adoptiveltern nicht schwer fallen. Wer also ein richtiges „Baby“ adoptieren möchte, wird mit dem Anthem-Wiki sicher glücklich. Deus Ex :�� Deus-Ex-Wiki Unser nächstes Sorgenkind stammt aus der Welt der Lieblings-Techno-Wunderkinder. Das Deus-Ex-Wiki ist schon seit einiger Zeit ohne Führung, sodass der Informationsgehalt zu dem bereits 2016 erschienenen und bislang letzten Teil der Reihe recht dünn ausfällt. Wer sich in der düsteren Welt unserer nahen Zukunft zu Hause fühlt, sollte seine Glasschild-Tarnung deaktivieren, den Energie-Umwandler einschalten und die SmartVision auf den Adminposten richten. thumb|center|550px|link=w:c:de.deusex Das Deus-Ex-Wiki hat bereits einige Jahre auf dem Buckel (es wurde am 27. Mai 2010 gegründet) und schon viele Höhen und Tiefen miterlebt. Um den Gründer No Silence wurde es bedauerlicherweise nach 117 Bearbeitungen still. Aktuell fasst die Enzyklopädie etwas mehr als 200 Seiten. Die Verantwortung für dieses Schmuckstück von einem „Pflegekind“ wurde immer wieder an neue Leute weitergegeben. Dementsprechend unstrukturiert und „wild“ gestaltet es sich derzeit noch. Eine ganze Zeit lang wurde das Wiki recht gut betreut, was auch heute noch zu sehen ist. Allerdings hatten die Verantwortlichen scheinbar bereits vor der Veröffentlichung des derzeit aktuellsten Teils der Reihe (Deus Ex: Mankind Divided) kein Interesse mehr an ihrem Ziehkind. Kingdom Come: Deliverance :�� Kingdom-Come-Deliverance-Wiki Mit historischer Genauigkeit zieht Schmiedesohn Heinrich in Kingdom Come: Deliverance in die Schlacht. So oder so ähnlich war das aus dem Hause Warhorse Studios stammende Rollenspiel zumindest angedacht. thumb|center|550px|link=w:c:de.kingdom-come-deliverance Während Spieler im alten Böhmen seit dem zweiten DLC sogar ihre eigene Siedlung aufbauen dürfen, wurde im zugehörigen Wiki schon lange keine Seite mehr erstellt. Das Wiki wurde am 16. Januar 2018 von dem großartigen und sehr geschätzten ElBosso im Rahmen eines Wiki-Seeds gegründet und umfasst derzeit 109 Seiten. Dementsprechend professionell ist das Nachschlagewerk bereits vorstrukturiert. Es mangelt also lediglich an Inhalten und bedarf keiner weiteren umfassenden kreativen Einflüsse mehr. Bevor nun DLC Nummer drei ebenfalls vernachlässigt und gar die noch kommende vierte Ergänzung auch keine Erwähnung mehr findet, könnte sich ein fleißiger Admin mit Ambitionen dazu bereit erklären, dem Kingdom-Come-Deliverance-Wiki die Pflege und Fürsorge zu bieten, die dieses besondere Spiel verdient hat. Nur so werden die Heinrichs dieser Welt auch in Zukunft alles Wissenswerte in ihrer Fandom-Community finden können. Life is Strage :�� Life-is-Strange-Wiki Ja, das Leben ist seltsam. Denn obwohl das in Episoden unterteilte „Life is Strange” einer der Abräumer der Game Awards 2018 war, herrscht in dem entsprechenden Wiki gähnende Leere. Nachdem der Gründer KiraNero das Wiki am 25. Mai 2015 ins Leben rief, folgte bereits nach 50 Bearbeitungen der Abschied. Seither ist auch dieses Wiki ein Waisenkind. Content Volunteer Kun Skywalker legt sein Lichtschwert zwar ab und an beiseite, um die Community mit Neuigkeiten aus dem verrückten Leben zu versorgen, das alleine reicht aber nicht aus, um das Wiki wachsen und gedeihen zu lassen. thumb|center|550px|link=w:c:de.life-is-strange Während sich Max in den fünf Episoden von Life is Strange mit den Wirren verschiedener Zeitlinien auseinandersetzen muss, sind Daniel und sein Bruder Sean bereits in der dritten von insgesamt fünf Life is Strange 2 Epsioden nach Mexiko unterwegs. Damit sich der Weg der Jungs nicht nur im Spiel nachvollziehen lässt, sucht das Wiki aktuell nach einem Admin, der nicht nur den wenigen aktiven Usern dort unter die Arme greift, sondern auch mit Blick auf die zukünftigen Episoden den Weg weisen kann. Wer sich in den bisherigen Geschichten des Entwicklerstudios Dontnod verlieren konnte, kann hier noch tiefer in deren Erzählungen eintauchen. The Last of Us :�� The-Last-of-Us-Wiki Die Spatzen pfeifen es schon von den Dächern: Im September 2019 könnte endlich das bereits angekündigte Last of Us 2 veröffentlicht werden. Spatzen gibt es darin zwar nicht so viele, aber dennoch eine ordentliche Portion Pilz-infizierter Endzeit-Bewohner. Den bereits erschienen Trailern konnten wir entnehmen, dass auch Nicht-Zombies ihr Unwesen treiben werden. thumb|center|550px|link=w:c:de.thelastofus Zeit also für einen Hausputz im „Last of Us”-Wiki, um das sich schon seit längerem niemand mehr gekümmert hat. Wagnike2 gründete es am 12. Dezember 2011 und ist inzwischen leider inaktiv. Aktuell fasst die Enzyklopädie rund 200 Seiten. Wer der Fangemeinde von Ellie und Joel einen guten Einstieg in den zweiten Teil bieten möchte, sollte sich auf den Adminposten bewerben. Damit wird die Fortsetzung gleich gebührend dokumentiert und das Risiko einer Cortizeps-Infektion deutlich verringert. �� Adoption thumb|200px * Du kennst dich mit einem dieser Spiele besonders gut aus und möchtest dem dazugehörigen Wiki gerne unter die Arme greifen!? Dann stelle jetzt hier deinen Adoptionsantrag. * Interesse ja, Ahnung... nein!? Fandom bietet eine Reihe von so genannten Admin-Mentoren, die dir gerne dabei helfen, endlich loszulegen. Schreib dazu einfach einen der Mentoren an oder stelle direkt hier einen Antrag für das Admin-Mentor-Programm. Für dich war kein passendes Pflegekind dabei? Hier findest du weitere adoptierbare Wikis, die nur darauf warten, in dein Herz geschlossen zu werden. ��